The Wizard and the World
by The Resurrection Lily
Summary: Dalian's past has never been revealed. What if she was someone the world never thought about? After losing Huey Dalian is visited by several strange men who say that her name is Ivy Potter, sister of the boy-who-lived. And they want her to attend the greatest school for witchcraft in the world. Dalian thinks the entire thing is rather pathetic. Contains Fem!Harry, past DalianxHuey
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dantalian no shoka, each of which belongs to their own respective owners.**

"Events come to pass. Like foam on the surface of water, it is merely the result of the cause. You must not ponder over possibilities, when nothing has yet to occur. Forget this not: From a dreaming heart flows the blood of illusions. Those who dream of the future gain nothing. Those who dream of purity only see impurity. Those who dream of justice become sinners themselves. Why do you blame the foam for disappearing? Learn to accept what happens as it is. That is because the world is constantly changing. There is no meaning to it, nor is there malicious intent in it. From a dreaming heart flows the blood of illusions. Thoughts born as a result of that are not truths, nor lies. If your thoughts are not true, then you cannot be certain of what you touch or taste, what you see or hear, none of it. It is merely a dance of air and light, nothing but emptiness!"

— Huey

**The Wizard and the World**

**Chapter One **

**The Beginning of the World in the Gourd**

Lily Potter leaned over the crib containing her three most precious possessions in the world, well four if you included her husband downstairs. Her precious children Alexander and Ivy Potter, as well as her new godson Neville Longbottom. She gently swept the hair off of the newly orphaned Neville Longbottom's foreheard and sighed.

Just yesterday Albus had delivered the boy to them after his parents had been killed in action. As their house was currently under the Fidelius Charm, he thought it would be the safest possible place little Neville could go. Apparently there was some prophecy out there that pertained to children born at the end of July, whose parents had thrice defied He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Personally Lily found it somewhat suspicious that Albus wouldn't reveal the exact content of the prophecy, nor how the Dark Lord had heard of it. Peter Pettigrew however, worried her even more.

Lily was not blind nor was she stupid. It had taken James and Sirius a long time to convince her that Peter was a suitable secret keeper. After they had graduated, there could be no denying that Peter was drifting apart from the other Marauders. And it concerned Lily greatly. She had seen the way he would look at the other Marauders. It reminded her of the looks Severus used to give her and James when they started dating. After they had graduated, there could be no denying that Peter was drifting apart from the other Marauders. And it concerned Lily greatly. She did after all, now have not just her two children, but also Alice and Frank's son to look after.

Lily stroked her adorable daughter's face. _I'll do anything to protect them._ She would bring the matter of Peter Pettigrew before her husband in the morning. Speaking of which. . . Lily smiled as she felt her husband gently wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle her soft red hair.

Thankfully it seemed that Ivy had not inherited the famous Potter hair. With dark black hair and bright green eyes inherited from Lily, she contrasted greatly form her twin brother. Alex, on the other hand was an almost perfect mini James clone. From the scruffy black hair to the soft hazel eyes, that Lily suspected would need glasses someday soon.

"Lily-pad," James muttered. "I'm sorry but I just got a message from Padfoot. I have to go." He muttered sadly into her hair.

Lily smiled gently and turned to face her beloved husband. Although they were still in hiding James often left for his job. It was risky, risky for all of them, and well beyond dangerous. But James couldn't help himself when people were in danger he HAD to help. It was just in his nature now. Lily thought it might be partially out of guilt from his school days. It just made her love him more.

"I know, just be sure to come back to us okay, James? I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Lily breathed into his shoulder. Drawing from his strength.

"I'll be back soon. I love you Lily." James quickly bent down and placed a brief but passionate kiss on her lips.

Several hours later Lily was still sitting in the nursery when she heard the front door blow in. Lily quickly began to barricade the nursery door knowing it was useless anyway.

For the first time in her life Lily swore aloud. She had left her wand in the master bedroom. And now that stupid, simple, oh-so-simple mistake would cost her, her life and that of her children. _I won't go out without a fight. Maybe if I can just stall him enough then help might arrive._

Although Lily knew she was fooling herself. After all no one loved once the Dark Lord turned his wand on them. Just how many parents had been in her place? And almost everyone who might show up to help would most likely be dead as well.

Finished with the barricade, she sprang over to the crib and attempted to keep her babies quiet, but it was already too late. Alex was bawling loudly, and the other two were also crying.

Lily heard, and felt him before she saw him. She felt the pieces of her flimsy barricade hit her back as he blasted open the door. Lily summoned her Gryffindor courage, and placed herself before the crib.

And there he was. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Dark Lord. The creature that was coming so close to destroying their entire world. Lily could not see his face. His entire body was wrapped in a black cloak, which also hid his face. He stood pale wand pointing directly at her. And then he spoke.

"Stand aside you stupid _girl._" His very being radiating loathing directly at her. "Filthy Mud-Blood" He spat.

"No! Not my babies. Not them please! Take me! Take me instead!" Lily begged, no longer caring for her own life as long as her children survived.

"I said, stand aside Mud-Blood! Lord Voldemort is generous, I will let you live" The Dark lord took a step closer to Lily and her children.

"Please! Take me instead!" She screamed desperately.

"Filthy Mud-Blood! _Avada Kedavra_!" The Dark Lord Voldemort, once known as Tom Riddle, said in an apathetic voice. He had after all come a very long way. Even a simple single murder these days wasn't enough to give him the thrill anymore.

Lily Potter's body hit the floor. Her last thoughts were of her beloveded children and godson.

Voldemort stalked over to the crib. He peered over the edge and grinned at the children from beneath the hood of his robe. "So there are three pathetic half-bloods? How . . . unusual. No matter, I suppose."

The Dark Lord lifted his wand and pointed it, at out of the three, the largest baby. Coincidently his name was Neville Longbottom.

A dark, sadistic smile crossed his face. "_Avada Kedavra_!" He screamed at the child.

If anyone had been watching from the outside (Not the muggles of course) they would have seen green light practically flooding out of a window on the second floor. Not half a second later part of the outer wall was blasted out backwards. Yes that would have been something strange for anyone to see.

Inside however, the smallest child, the little girl, Ivy Potter had disappeared with a small pop. Pulled out of this world and time, by a force greater, and wiser than any mortal could ever hope to understand. After all, the world needed a new Black Biblioprincess. And the balance needed to be kept. She would eventually return but for now, she had a new task.

You might say the two boys were also exceedingly lucky with their survival. After all Lily's sacrifice had protected all three. Little Alex Potter came out of the ordeal without a scratch, while Neville Longbottom received a small lightning bolt shaped cut just above his right eye.

And it was for this reason when DumbleBo- ohh excuse me. Ahhem. Albus Dumbledore, owner of so many titles-that-it-just-gets-ridiculous, arrived on the scene not ten minutes later, he made a vital mistake. He automatically assumed that the Dark Lord had been after the Potter children.

And Alex was completely unharmed, further adding to this belief. He didn't overly concern himself with the missing Ivy Potter. And later he would declare her most likely dead. Her body blasted away with Alex's rebounded killing curse. Neville's presence that night was all together forgotten.

After all he had to focus on the boy-who-lived. The public would practically demand it. And Albus knew that one day Tom would return. He had to make sure that Alex was ready to perform his duty for the light. After all it was all for the greater good.

And the prophecy had to be fullfilled. But what Albus Dumbles didn't think about that night was a very simple fact. Prophecies happen because people try to fulfill them. And that night the prophecy had already come into motion because of his, Tom's, and one Severus Snape's actions.

And it would not be denied.

_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark one as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...Has not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

**Heheh are you all surprised? I suddenly got a huge bust of inspiration for this story. When I saw the previous Harry potter/****Dantalian no shoka crossover. It sounded like such a great idea. I was soo disappointed that I started my own. Now I'll be frank, this will not be an overly long series. I most likely won't finish it at all. Right now I don't really have the time, resources, or energy to write that much but I'll do my best. Also if anyone finds a cool monologue, could you please show it to me? I wanna put them at the beginning of all the chapters. Until next time, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dantalian no shoka, each of which belongs to their own respective owners.**

**Dalian's past has never been revealed. What if she was someone the world never thought about? After losing Huey Dalian is visited by several strange men who say that her name is Ivy Potter, sister of the boy-who-lived. And they want her to attend the greatest school for witchcraft in the world. Dalian thinks the entire thing is rather pathetic. Contains Fem!HarryisDalian, past DalianxHuey, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Alive!James**

It sounds so wrong...off, somehow, discordant...yet, at the same time...it sounds so hauntingly, beautifully, right. It's entrancing, magnetizing, and all together something so dangerously wonderful... It's life itself.

**The Wizard and the World**

**Chapter Two**

**Letter in the Manor**

Albus Dumbledore stood before the sizeable manor beside his colleague Professor McGonagall. It was over all a very impressive structure, stern, yet at the same time warm somehow. He attributed it to the warmer colors of the brick and the many vines growing on the side of the manor.

They were relatively far out in the countryside of England, in fact the road they were standing upon was made of gravel. Over all the entire area didn't look as though it had been changed for a very long time. Albus strode up to the door hesitantly and pushed the bell. Beyond this door was someone he and the rest of the world had thought dead for ten years. Little Ivy Potter.

It had honestly been a surprise when Minerva had rushed into his office earlier today with a letter addressed for her. That day he had done his duty, declared Alex the-boy-who-lived, and placed Neville with his concerned Grandmother (he was sure she would take good care of him). He had begun Alex's training as soon as James had deemed him old enough. But sadly it wasn't going was well as he had hoped. The boy mostly lacked focus. Which for his age was understandable, but it seemed that Alex had taken after his father's personality as well as his looks. Something Albus desperately needed the boy to grow out of, after all her was training the boy for the light and his destiny.

Albus waited a few moments before he pressed the doorbell again. He would inform James later about the survival of his daughter. Now Albus needed to assess the girl, as of right now she was an unknown. And he did not like unknowns.

Albus may have only just distantly realized it himself, but he had the tendency to manipulate the people around him like pawns on a chessboard. Then again, it's possible he was entirely aware of his behavior and just didn't care. But that was certainly what he was trying to do with Alex, his white knight.

Albus put his thoughts on the backburner as he heard quick, steady steps approach the front door. The heavy wooden door opened slightly and a young woman peered out. She defiantly didn't look like anyone Albus had expected or seen. She had long pale golden hair draped around her waist, matching her eyes of the same color. She only looked to be in her early to mid-twenties at the most. (Nope, Fumbles)

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked politely.

Albus smiled and turned on his eye twinkle full blast. "Yes, perhaps you can. We're looking for Ivy Potter, we have something to discuss with her. Miss-?"

The woman smiled brightly and placed her hand on her purple blouse. "Viola, just Viola please. And I'm sorry to inform you that I don't know anyone by the name of Ivy Potter."

Beside Albus Minerva stiffened slightly. And the aging professor spoke out. "We're quite certain that she is here. Perhaps you merely know her by a different name? She would have black hair, and very unique green eyes. James always used to say that she inherited her mother's eyes."

Ms. Viola's pale golden eyes lit up in slight surprise, but she quickly concealed it. "By that description, you're talking about Dalian. Either way you must have something important to talk about with her. Please come inside."

She swung the heavy oak door in so they could cross the threshold. Inside there could be no denying it. Books, mounds, upon piles, upon stacks, of books were strewn everywhere. If the rest of the house looked like this, Albus found it strange that the books weren't already overflowing onto the front lawn.

Minerva gasped slightly, and Albus attempted to conceal his surprise behind his shields. Miss Viola just laughed softly at them.

"Don't worry, you're not the first to be surprised after coming in here. If you could just follow me, I think Dalian is in this room over here."

She led them through the twisting stacks of books on a small path. Professor McGonagall leaned over Albus's shoulder and whispered, "If the whole house is like this, it probably contains more books than Hogwart's very own library. If Ms. Potter truly loves reading this much, then she will undoubtedly be a Ravenclaw."

"Now, now Minerva, let's not get ahead of ourselves. She'll probably take after both her parents and be a Gryffindor." He whispered back. Somewhat unsure if they should be quiet, at least for now.

Viola led them through a narrow corridor before ushering them into what appeared to be a large reading room. And there she was, the girl they had come so far to see. She looked somewhat older than Albus imagined she would. Ivy Potter sat comfortably in a large reading chair with a book, not even bothering to acknowledge their presence. The room was very well lit, and appeared to house yet again more books. Next to her chair there was a large table with an odd looking box upon it. As far as Albus could see, it was a pure black box with no way to open it. He almost thought it was a rectangular cut stone. But, no something told him that it was indeed a box. A box he could try his entire life and yet never open.

Her dark hair looked like it would flow well past her waist is she had been standing. Her piercing green eyes, so similar to the unforgivable killing curse devoured the book in her hands without any hesitation. Strangely she wore a somewhat old fashioned dress, that Albus remembered being in style for muggle women some hundred odd years ago. It was black with several crimson colored ribbons attached in several places. Nestled atop her head sat a small silver, and gold diadram, that more resembled a headband.

But there was something much more disturbing, she appeared to be wearing a collar of some sort. It was somewhat large, and made of a silvery and golden metal. But somehow, Albus found that it suited her. Though he would never be able to say why.

Suddenly her eyes flew up towards them, then they darted away to focus on Ms. Viola. Ivy's eyes seemed to ask a silent question of her. His confusion only increased when Miss Viola shook her head in the negative and indicated them.

"Dalian, it seems these people have come to talk to you." She smiled gently in reassurance. "And I don't think that they're Bibliomaniacs for once."

Ivy closed her book and set it onto the large table that she was sitting at. "Very well. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" She asked primly.

"Well," Albus responded and sunk into a comfy chair across from her. "I think that you should receive your letter first, then we can answer any questions you might have. Minerva if you could?"

Minerva proper as usual strode over to the girl and hesitantly handed her the letter. "Hear you are dear."

Dalian took the letter. Getting visitors these days was unusual. Getting Visitors who had nothing to do with Phantom Books, or even just regular books was unheard of. She was certain she had never seen these two before, and yet something was caught in her mind.

A feeling that these two oddly dressed people were not who they seemed. And were powerful. They both somewhat resembled a stereotypical witch and wizard. That absurdly small and closed off community was way behind the times anyways.

Now Dalian didn't really have the right to be talking seeing as she was still wearing a similar outfit to the ones she wore in the early 1900s. But at least she had a reason. These humans couldn't be anywhere near as old or as stubborn as her. And yet their cloths surprised her.

If she could go back in time, Dalian would tell the foolish un-married woman that her shameful fashion trends, against all doubt and odds had managed to catch on. It was a rather depressing to be honest. Then again she did live with the homunculus, who absolutely loved the new clothing styles.

Dalian tore through the envelope containing their address. She found it somewhat strange that it was marked, Ms. Dalian Disward _nee_ Ivy Potter. Who was Ivy Potter? Dalian had certainly never heard of her, and yet the letter was clearly also marked 'Dalian Disward'. She quickly scanned the letter's contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Disward _nee _Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Dalian flipped to the second page as she placed the first of the table. She noticed that the elderly man had taken a seat across from her, and was watching her very intently.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Dalian gracefully set down the letter, her thoughts could have raced around the world several times at their current speed. The wizards wanted her, _her_ the Black Reading Princess to attend this school. Of course she had already been aware of magic. What moron wasn't? And yes, she even included their, _particular_ branch of magic. Their entire community was small, yet at the same time very hard to miss. They weren't exactly subtle.

Brooms? Toads? Outdated cloths in this modern age? And in plain sight? Clearly these people had no sense of self preservation, or common sense for that matter. Dalian silently wondered if she should blame their overreliance on magic.

Dalian wasn't even truly that surprised at the letter. She had always been able to use a small amount of simple magic, but she had always attributed it to her status, despite the fact that none of the other Princesses possessed similar powers.

However she could not understand why it was addressed to an Ivy Potter. Her name was Dalian, it had _always_ been Dalian as far back as she could remember. And that bothered her. But first it seemed she would have to deal with that old man. Dalian didn't like him, sitting there with a supposed 'wise' and 'grandfatherly' look on his face. That was a look specially designed to make people trust him. Of that Dalian was quite sure.

Dalian thought it over for a few seconds before she spoke. "Very well. I accept. As I have nothing better to do. But first I think I should ask for your names."

The woman sputtered slightly seeming somewhat insulted at Dalian comments. Dalian carefully hid a small smirk behind the mask of a blank face. Messing with people was one of the few things that never got old, it was something that she thoroughly enjoyed doing to people.

The older man frowned slightly, silently trying to tell her that he was very disappointed in her. Both Dalian and Viola had to bite back a laugh. The Homunculus was very aware of what Dalian was doing, she just hoped it would work in the Reading Princess's favor.

"Well my girl, my name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus extended his hand over toward the standing woman. "This is Professor McGonagall, she will be your professor of transfiguration, and is also our esteemed Deputy Headmistress."

_So this is than one that puts all those ridiculous titles after his name? He may look a bit senile in those purple robes, but he's obviously quite important._

"I believe you are already aware, but my name is Dalian. And this is my companion Viola."

"Are you sure about that my dear? Isn't your name Ivy?" He asked. Albus stroked his beard, something as off here. He had fully expected a muggle-raised child. But clearly that wasn't the way it was. She hadn't even batted an eye over the letter. Something most muggleborns initially dismissed as a joke.

"No. I'm quite sure of my own name. Who is this Ivy Potter?" Dalian huffed slightly upset by his comment. After all to not know one's name would in most circumstances would be foolish.

"Ivy Potter is the twin sister of Alexander Potter the-boy-who-lived. Up until today we had all thought her dead." Professor McGonagall spoke sadly. "I'm afraid there can be no denying it Miss Disward, you _are_ Ivy Potter. You look far too much like both of your parents to be anyone else." She abruptly turned away. "You greatly resemble you mother especially, only with you father's hair. But with green eyes like that there can be no doubt.

"I see." Dalian filed the comments away for later thought. "And why was Alex Potter, given such a title?" She asked curiously. Sure she was aware of wizards, but she kept her distance from them. So she couldn't possibly think why a child would be given a name like that.

"Ahh." Dumbledore spoke up from his chair, please he could add to the conversation. "Nearly Twenty years ago the Dark Lord Voldemort slowly began to rise to power." He ignored Minerva's flinch and focused on Dalian. "His views were extremely radical, he believed that all of those who did not come from wizarding stock should be killed. He was no nicer to muggles, often hunting them down and killing them purely for sport. This continued until Halloween ten years ago."

"Why? How was he stopped?" Viola asked.

"That night he attempted to attack the Potter residence, James was out at the moment. But Lily, his wife, their children, and their godson, Neville Longbottom were present at the time of the attack. Lily unfortunately passed away trying to protect the three of you. He turned his wand on Alex, your brother and used the killing curse. However a miracle happened, the spell rebounded killing Voldemort instead! The backlash from the rebound destroyed much of the nursery. We could never find you, we had always assumed you had perished in the attack."

"And Neville?" Dalian queried.

"Escaped with nothing more than a few scratches. He lives with his grandmother now. In fact he will be attending Hogwarts with you and your brother." Dalian nodded. She really had no wish to meet this supposed 'brother' of hers.

"Now my dear I have a small proposition for you. I want you to accompany your family to purchase to school supplies. I'm sure it will be a good bonding experience for you all. I'll just explain everything to James I'm quite sure he'll understand the situation."

Beside Dumbledore, Minerva's lips went quite thin, obviously she didn't think it was a good idea to introduce them that way. Dalian smiled slightly. If she was completely honest with herself, she wanted to learn more. Not about her 'family', but rather the wizarding world. It would do her no harm to accompany someone with experience for her shopping.

"Very well." Dalian relented. "However I wish to make one thing clear. I am Dalian Disward, not Ivy Potter. I request that you formally change my name on the school records and address me as such."

Minerva nodded. "That's not too much of a request as you name is already registered as Ms. Dalian Disward. But I shall be sure to inform James of it later as well."

Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet. "Well I think we have accomplished what we set out to do. So I believe it is time to take our leave. I'll have James owl you later about the meeting. Until then, Ms. Disward, Ms. Viola."

Viola politely led the guests out of the study and to the door, when she returned she had a curious expression on her face.

"I certainly never expected that Dalian."

"Nor did I, if nothing else then at least I won't be bored for a while." Dalian responded, in a monotone.

Viola smiled and laughed a bit. "That answer is so like you. I wonder what this 'family' of yours is like."

Dalian snorted, then responded somewhat arrogantly, "Well the obvious thing to, do is to wait fairy-woman.

Viola hid her smile. There was the old Dalian that she remembered.

**Now before anyone asks let me make one thing perfectly clear, Dalian did NOT marry Huey. The two shared an intellectual relationship. Not a physical or intimate one, beyond a kiss on the check. Honestly I can say that I absolutely love both characters, but a physical relationship somehow has never seemed right. No matter how much I want to ship them. I have several reasons for using Disward as Dalian's last name. First she simply needed one, and sure as hell didn't want to call her Potter. Secondly, it is briefly mentioned that Wes, did adopt her. Now whether it was legal or not is unknown. But perhaps the biggest factor was Dalian herself. She thinks of herself as Dalian Disward, and magic itself knew that. Now I have something I want to ask you all, do want Neville to have his original (well second) wand later, or do you want him to get the Holly, and phoenix wand? I kinda want him to keep the Cherry wand, but I'm not sure I should give the Holly wand to Alex. After he's a bit of a spoiled brat. I already have Dalian's wand picked out *giggles* and it's super awesome. I also want to hear what you all think that Dalian's owl should be named. I don't think Dalian would name her Hedwig. A special thanks to everyone who supported the first chapter, you're all awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dantalian no shoka, each of which belongs to their own respective owners.**

**Dalian's past has never been revealed. What if she was someone the world never thought about? After losing Huey Dalian is visited by several strange men who say that her name is Ivy Potter, sister of the boy-who-lived. And they want her to attend the greatest school for witchcraft in the world. Dalian thinks the entire thing is rather pathetic. Contains Fem!Harry isDalian, past DalianxHuey, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Alive!James**

Somethings once lost, no matter how hard you struggle can _never_ be regained.

\- Ciel Phantomhive

**The Wizard and the World**

**Chapter Three**

**First Meetings and Bookstores**

_(Because the bookstore is obviously the most important thing)_

His head jerked up towards the door as he heard it open. Seeing that it wasn't who he was waiting for he resumed his silent pacing in front of the table and his son. James silently tried to calm himself as he awaited their arrival. He sent glances towards the door of the Leaky Cauldron every few seconds. Eagerly awaiting the arrival of his daughter. _His daughter._ Merlin did it feel wrong to even think about her. His daughter, Lily's daughter, whom he hadn't seen in a decade.

James's daughter was alive. Joy, sadness, longing, surprise, guilt. All of these emotions and more lay at the forefront of his mind. He'd failed. He'd once again failed Lily and now his daughter as well. James could only hope she'd had a happy childhood and give him a chance to be in her life.

Albus certainly seemed to think she would. But James wasn't as sure. To her, Dalian as she was now called, he was just some man calling himself her father. Speaking of Albus it was his fault he was in this mess in the first place.

James had originally wanted to go to her house and meet her personally first. Introduce himself and Alex, gently break the idea to her that they were a family. He had walked to talk with her, so, so much. Instead The Headmaster had arranged the impromptu shopping trip, then had given him the news about her. _Really, just what is Albus thinking? I'm glad she agreed but it could have gone so much worse._

He ignored the rest of the people inside of the Tavern, they were fawning over Alex, just like other people did whenever they went out. James couldn't have been prouder of Alex. Sure he was a little on the arrogant side, but who was he to talk? He had been the same at Alex's age. It was all part of growing up. Surely Alex would grow out of it just as he had under Lily's influence.

James's head once again jerked towards the door as a small chime announced an arrival. Just stepping into the threshold was a pretty young woman, (James was just being polite, he'd never betray Lily) and a small dark haired girl. He immediately began to study them as they looked around The Leaky Cauldron.

_Sweet Circe. _She was his daughter, there was no mistake. She looked like a long raven haired version of Lily when she was younger. And the eyes. Merlin the eyes. James would have recognized those piercing green eyes anywhere.

He quickly braced himself (He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing ya know!) and tried to calmly walk over to them. Naturally this was a task in itself. Already the occupants of the Leaky Cauldron not fawning over his son had noticed them and a few were leering at the older woman. They were the ones to cowardly or ashamed to approach Alex. Some even had the nerve to snigger at the so called muggle-born. Urgh even though he had grown up with it, the racism of the wizarding world had never made any sense to him.

James strode forward through the crowd and cleared his throat. "Scat! They're with me!"

(_Poor James has no idea of the rumors and theories he just started with that one)_

James turned around and addressed the corner where his son was. "Alex! Time to go."

"But dad-!" Alex paused at the tense look on his father's face and decided against it. It was much easier to have his father in a good mood. And the day had already started out with the tense announcement that they would be joined for his Hogwarts shopping tip. HIS SHOPING TRIP!

It was being stolen away by this slip of a girl. A muggleborn no doubt. This was probably Dumbledore's idea. Send the little muggleborn witch shopping with him, the famous boy-who-lived to try 'humbling' him. At least that's what Dumbledore always seemed to say in their lessons. _Just try me, old man._

Alex smirked. He put on his biggest 'I'm waaay better than you look' and walked (Sauntered) over. Besides he reasoned it would be over pretty soon. He had arranged for Ron and his family to show up later. Yeah everything would go his was in the end. They would ditch the girl, look at broomsticks (though he already had 3) and be sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts like his dad. It was only what he _deserved_ after all.

_(Not gunna happen brat)_

Dalian gazed at her 'family' because there was really no doubt looking at them now that they were related somehow. The _How_ was a very important part that Dalian hadn't quite figured out yet. But presently there was the matter of the school supplies.

She had been in such hurry to deal with the people in her house that she had neglected the list. Upon reading through it later she had been shocked. No other base subjects? No regular math, reading, language, arts, or even base history classes were taught. Just what did these wizards expect the children to do?

Never mind that, she was perfectly well aware of what they wanted and what they believed. These people would never been able to function properly outside of the small community. They believed themselves to been that much better. And it was utterly ridiculous and hilarious at the same time.

She barely paid attention as Viola introduced them. She was more focused on their behavior. The older man, her 'Father' James seemed like a nice enough person. Her 'Brother' on the other hand, was as far removed from his father as Dalian thought possible.

They might have _looked_ practically identical, but their manner wasn't similar at all. James seemed very nervous and trying to hide it along with an awful lot of sadness and guilt. Alex was practically the stereotypical arrogant spoiled child from one of her books. It just came across so strong that she didn't even think Viola would be able to deny it later. Dalian could already guess that he was planning on slipping off at the first opportunity.

Dalian's world snapped back into focus as James led them over to a brick wall. "This way please, Ms. -?

"Ah Viola, Viola Alvey." She turned and put her hand on Dalian's shoulder. "And this is Dalian." She introduced.

James smiled as Dalian huffed thoroughly annoyed with everything already. "And just what are we doing over here? There isn't an entrance anywhere."

James suddenly turned towards her and gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh really?" And with that he turned around and began to tap the bricks.

_Really how much of a fool does he beli-_ Dalian cut off her thoughts as the brick wall seemed to twist and turn to peel back and reveal an opening. _A hidden entrance, I should have known._ Naturally being who she was Dalian blamed her lack of perception on the annoyance that had been building the past few days. They stepped through the gateway and Dalian felt as though she had returned to the times of her youth.

James smiled at her somewhat arrogantly but looked very pleased at the same time. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" He swept out his arms is a show of grandeur.

And he was right the alley certainly was special. Yes, special that was probably the nicest way to say it. The alley seemed to have been frozen in time, around the medieval period with several large and later changes unless she was mistaken. Which mean no modern convinces. Just how did these moronic people expect to survive? James led them to the bank and each shop they passed was more bizarre than the previous.

Dalian could feel Viola's hand on her shoulder shaking. It was only natural that she should be worried after all her own experiences with her father. Then again these were Wizards and Witches who could only dream of having the same power as a Sorcerer. Merlin himself had been a true sorcerer and had even left a phantom book behind. Not that she would ever tell them that of course.

Despite Alex's protests that he wanted to stop and look at this, that, or greet a friend (Dalian seriously doubted the last one, the brat just didn't want to stay with them) they soon approached the largest building in sight. It was a pleasant-to Dalian, it unlike the rest of the building around actually showed some signs of being a sturdy building. It looked to be made out of marble, or lime stone in a cream/white colour, with classical Greek columns supporting it. There was a pair of large burnished bronze doors and what appeared to be several goblin-like creatures in uniforms guarding the building.

The others and Viola entered the building without pause but Dalian briefly stopped to read a small message in the doors.

_Enter, Stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits a sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

From what she could see the warning repeated itself in several other languages in different positions on the door. Dalian smiled. _Ahh reverse psychology at its finest. Nice to see that some people here actually think. Hopefully they actually have the power to carry it out with their threats._

The Goblins respectfully bowed to them as they entered and Viola curtsied back out of habit, while Dalian inclined her head in a rare show of respect. Of course it just had to be ruined by the-brat-who-lived.

"Hagrid!" Alex yelled out in cheer. Effectively breaking the stern, but respectful mood of the building.

The man was exceedingly large and unkempt, but his black eyes shown bright with kindness. "James! An Alex too! What a sur'prise!"

"Morning Hagrid." James quickly extended his hand so Hagrid could shake it. He turned around and gestured to us. "This is Ms. Alvey and Dalian. Dalian's going to be starting school with Alex this year."

"Oh really? A pleasu're to meet ya ladies. I can't really stay ta chat. I'm on impor'tant business for Dumbledore." He turned and smiled towards Dalian. "Don't ya worry. The headmaster is a great man. I'm sure you'll do just fine. An you'll always be welcome a my place. I'm Hagrid by the way, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.

The man was quickly left behind as James directed them towards an open counter with a Goblin attendant.

"Good morning." James said cheerily. "We've come to take money out of the Potter family vault."

The Goblin inclined one of his eye brows. "I see and do you have the key, sir?"

James fished around in his coat pocket for a moment before setting a small golden key on the counter."

The Goblin examined it for a moment before nodding curtly. "Seems to be in order. I'll have someone take you down to the vault." He paused and looked around for a moment. "Griphook!" He called out.

Viola squirmed for a moment behind James, but she pressed forward none the less. "Excuse me, but could you tell me if there is some place where we can exchange our money for wizarding currency? And if there is could you kindly direct us?" Wow, Dalian was somewhat impressed. Viola had certainly learned to curb her flirtatious tendencies.

The Goblin gave what was probably his equivalent of a smile. "Of course. I'll have Griphook direct you after you have been down to the vaults."

"Wait a minute. I can take care of it." James offered.

Viola shook her head. "No, we have more than enough money."

He sighed. "Alright." He relented.

They began to follow Griphook through a series of corridors and other areas. He held open a door leading into a small store passageway lit by torches. There was a small metal cart sitting on railway tracks at the center of the room.

Alex climbed in the by himself while James helped Viola and Dalian into the cart. They were soon hurtling through a vast labyrinth of stone passageways. _Left, right, right, down, left, middle fork, right, left._ Dalian began to mentally count off the directions. Soon enough they pulled to a stop right outside of one of the Vaults.

Griphook took the key from James after they clambered out of the cart. Well James and Alex did. The other two saw no reason to exit so they remained where they were. James and Alex collected a reasonably large amount of money from the vault. Mostly due to Alex's whining about not having enough.

James walked over and began showing them the little coins. "The gold ones are gallons, the silver are sickles. Seventeen silver sickles to a gallon, and twenty-nine bronze knuts to a sickle." He explained.

Dalian frowned. "Why not just have them in more simple increments? Why seventeen, and twenty-nine? It makes no sense whatsoever."

James paused and seemed somewhat stunned for a moment. "I've never thought about it like that."

In the background Griphook nodded his head. "Would make our jobs a great deal simpler." He mumbled too low for any of the others to hear.

A quick trip back to the main floor of the bank left James somewhat stunned as he waited for his daughter and Viola to finish exchanging their money. At first everything had seemed to go so well. He had even been able to amaze her with Diagon Ally.

James had wanted to pay for her school things as well. Maybe, just maybe she would accept Lily's old trunk.

Yes! He still had a chance! He could help further introduce her to other aspects of the magical world. (Poor James you've no idea what you're in for.) James left Gringotts with a spring in his step. He could still do this.

They stopped at Madam Malkin's first, and James got the first surprise of dealing with his daughter.

"What do you mean you only make knee length skirts? How indecent!" and "No I'm not taking the necklace off! You'll just have to measure around it." They ended up leaving with the ankle length skirts that Dalian wanted.

Or the fit she threw when they went to buy cauldrons.

"Pewter!? You actually sell pewter cauldrons? Have you never heard of lead poisoning? Of how Elizabeth the first and Beethoven died? I'm not going to touch anything made in those things!" The shop keeper giggled to himself for a while before pointing out several other options to purchase.

"My how adorable! We'll take this one right Dalian?" Admittedly that one had been Viola at Eeylops Owl Emporium, as Dalian had been less then pleased at picking out a pet. They ended up with an unusual snowy owl that the girls had named Aurora.

And the bookstore, by Merlin the bookstore had been absolutely the worst idea to visit. They had been in there for ages. James was somewhat saddened that there was almost no chance for Dalian to be Gryffindor. But he was happy that she was taking after her mother.

Dalian leaned up and stretched in an attempt to get the object of her desires on a higher shelf. It was very hard for her to keep her balance while holding her stack of books. Dalian stretched father. _Just a little more._

The pile of dusty tomes began to lean forward and start to fall. Dalian's eyes widened in shock. _Not again._ Then it stopped. Dalian could see another pair of hands gently pushing the stack of unusual books back into her arms. Once the stack was stable enough a dark-brown haired boy who looked a little younger than Dalian peeked around the stack in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

Dalian smiled. "Thank you for your assistance. If it had not been for you all of these books would no doubt be scattered about on the flooring."

The boy nodded somewhat shyly. "Is there something else you were trying to reach?"

"Yes." Dalian responded in her usual tones to that word. She jerked her head up in the direction of the book she had been trying to reach. He nodded again. Naturally he was able to reach the book without so many others weighing him down. He gently set it on the stack that was already starting to wobble again.

"That looks pretty heavy, maybe I should-" He tried to say.

"NEVILLE!" someone from outside the bookstore screeched.

He looked up in surprise. "Uhh. Umm, sorry I have to go, gran's calling."

Before Dalian even could open her mouth to respond the boy had already rushed out of the store and onto the street. _Neville? I hope we meet again._

After exiting the bookstore, Alex finally declared that he had had enough and wanted to go buy a wand. They were soon approaching what appeared to be a small shack built into the wall more than a store. James didn't even pause before letting them inside the dusty store labeled Ollivander's.

As they crossed the threshold, Dalian felt the presence of a small ward. Inside were hundreds, perhaps thousands of boxes if Dalian's eyes didn't fool her. And each and every one of them held a wand unless she was mistaken.

James and Viola looked around nervously. Viola more out of habit than expectation. Alex rocked forward and back on his heels for a moment before getting bored with that. He took a few steps and slammed his hand down on the bell resting at the counter.

A sudden clack, caught the group's attention. There atop a wheeled latter was the wand maker. Dalian frowned._ Yet another strange looking older man. Really just what is with these people?_

"Ahhh, James Potter. Mahogany, eleven inches was it not?" Ollivander stepped down from the ladder and made his way towards them.

"Yes, still works." James smiled happily.

He nodded as if James's answer was exactly what he expected. Ollivander then turned towards Dalian and Alex. "Now who shall go first?"

Alex strode forward before Dalian had even a chance to reply. "I'll go."

Wand after wand Alex and Ollivander tied to find something that matched him. Finally they found a match at the eleventh wand. Eleven inches, Holy and Phoenix feather. Ollivander made a big deal about it being Voldemort's brother wand, but Alex just looked pleased with himself.

Then it was Dalian's Turn. Again wand after wand was tried, and then discarded to an ever growing pile. Dalian once heard Alex suggest that maybe she didn't have any magic and should just go home now before she embarrassed herself at Hogwarts.

_What nonsense._ At some level Dalian didn't want to truly dislike her 'brother' but she couldn't help it, he was such a brat.

Finally after the 27th wand Ollivander relented. "Hmmm, perhaps . . . A different combination? One of the older wands maybe?" He quickly retreated to the back of the shop and came out with a purple and black box. He presented the unusually dark looking wand to Dalian. "Well give this one a way."

Feeling somewhat silly Dalian took the wand and felt warmth spread through her fingers._ This is it._ The wand seemed almost eager for her to use it, practically humming in her hand. With a slight flourish she brought the wand up, then down again in a controlled sweeping motion.

Black and purple sparks erupted around golden butterflies. The remaining adults in the shop gave a sharp cheer. And Alex mumbles something about it going on too long.

"What a match! A ten inch wand of both Acacia and Black Walnut. With a Thestral tail feather and the hair of a particularly fiery Veela. That wand's been sitting around since my grandfather's grandfather's time. It's quickly, subtle, above all temperamental, and very very unusual. I really can't say what this wand will do. It's so very different from any other one I've ever made. Oh well, the wand chooses the wizard. And I can't wait to see where you'll go Ms. Disward."

I was only later after Dalian and Viola had returned home that they realized they had never introduced themselves. And that sentiment was soon forgotten at the arrival of an owl carrying a letter from the colour challenged headmaster.

_Dear Ms. Alvey_

_I hope this letter find you and Dalian in good health. I myself have discovered several new muggle sweets this summer but I digress. Ms. Alvey I have a proposition for you. I find myself in dire need of a-_

**And that's a wrap. I'm soooooo sorry about the update taking this long. It's been a pretty busy couple months for me. Spring break, getting sick, mom in the hospital, art festival, prom, my brother's driving lessons and sports practices, senior stuff, getting sick again, another art show. So you get the idea right? No Neville will not be getting his wand yet, but don't worry he will. I'd like to also give a special thanks to Victinis Victory, and Eyes for giving me ideas. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dantalian no shoka, each of which belongs to their own respective owners.**

**Dalian's past has never been revealed. What if she was someone the world never thought about? After losing Huey Dalian is visited by several strange men who say that her name is Ivy Potter, sister of the boy-who-lived. And they want her to attend the greatest school for witchcraft in the world. Dalian thinks the entire thing is rather pathetic. Contains Fem!HarryisDalian, past DalianxHuey, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Alive!James**

"Each person bears a fear which is special to him. One man fears a close space and another man fears drowning; each laughs at the other and calls him stupid. Thus fear is only a preference, to be counted the same as the preference for one woman or another, or mutton for pig, or cabbage for onion."

― Michael Crichton

**The Wizard and the World**

**Chapter 4**

**Rivalries and Friendships**

Dalian huffed as she passed through the barrier at Kings cross station ignoring her 'father's' pleas to wait along with Alex's sneers. She had already had a glimpse of the madness waiting on the other side of the barrier and Dalian wanted no part of it, thank you very much.

Viola had handed her off to the Potters several hours earlier claiming she had something important to take care of. Before she had left Viola had assured Dalian that there would be a surprise waiting for her at the school. It seemed that James had finally seen fit to tell Alex that she was his 'sister'. That stunt forced Dalian to endure Alex's rabbling rants about how 'awesome' of a brother he was going to be and how _lucky and fortunate_ she was to have someone like him around.

_Honestly though, the entire culture is insane!_ Dalian thought as she dodged the many reporters and photographers trying to get a glimpse of the-boy-with-far-to-many-hyphens-in-his-name. Another thing Dalian hadn't noticed until she had returned home from shopping were the oh-so-clever wizarding names. Really, Diagon alley? Diagonally, Nocturne alley. Nocturnally? The wizarding world was probably going to rub off on her observational and thinking skills making them dull and useless. _Before the year is out, they'll probably be completely gone._

Efficiently and quietly she removed her trunk form the cart, mentally thanking James for putting a featherweight charm on it. Dalian took a quick glance around the platform and smiled. _Him again._ Neville was standing near an older woman who was probably his grandmother with another man scolding him.

She quickly walked over to talk to them, at least then she would have pleasant company. "Good morning, I never got to properly introduce myself before. My name is Dalian Disward."

Neville's eyes lit up for a second before he glanced at his Uncle Algie. Gran merely tilted her head and returned with a polite smile.

"I see, you must be the girl from the bookstore. I'm glad that my grandson was able to help you." Gran studied the girl, and apparently she must have approved of Dalian's conservative outfit, because her expression warmed slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Agusta Longbottom."

"Actually I was hoping that-"

Dalian was quickly cut off by Uncle Algie. "Him? Neville? He helped you? I suppose if he somehow managed to miraculously keep things from getting worse! Then he might have helped you!"

Neville lowed his head in shame. It was true he was barely more than a squib, and clumsy at the best of times. He watched his Gran's face flatten with fury on his behalf. Then he sneaked a quick glance at Dalian.

Her eyes were alight with righteous fury even though he face was blank. "Yes, he was very helpful. The time is close, come on Neville lets go make sure we can get a compartment. It wouldn't do to make the journey with anyone _unpleasant_." She nodded at gran and gestured for Neville to follow.

For a few moments he was silent, then ever so quietly, he said "Thank you."

Dalian turned to him in surprise. "Think nothing of it. It's not even worth thanks. Besides I was getting quite sick of that man and his attitude. Just who does he think he is?" Here she began to desend into a mini rant about rude people as she climbed aboard the train.

Neville smiled despite himself. _It was much more than that, no one except for Gran ever even tried to rebuke Uncle Algie._ They all considered him a useless squib and an utter embarrassment on the Longbottom name.

"Out of the way _Mudblood!_" Draco Malfoy venomously pushed Dalian down and climbed aboard the train.

Neville just barely managed to help keep her upright. But she dropped her trunk and a small black box fell out of her bag.

Neville dropped to the ground and pulled her trunk up then reached for the small box. As he touched it there was a sharp 'click' and the box popped open. Neville picked up the box and stared inside, despite another part of his brain saying that it belonged to Dalian and he should return it to her.

He couldn't stop himself. On the deep indigo pillow was a small golden key. He faintly registered that Dalian had gasped in shock. He gently ran the tips of his fingers over it in reverence. _This key . . . is very important. Why? How do I know something like that? Just what is this?_

"_If it's you, I think I can entrust her to you, and the __**Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian.**__"_ The distinctly male voice floated through Neville's ears.

He spun around in confusion only to notice that Dalian had a slight grip on his shoulder. Her eyes had lost their previous fury and settled to a very familiar look. Neville knew that she was judging him, he'd seen that face too many times before on his relatives.

Neville didn't notice it but he began to shrink further into himself causing Dalian's eyes to narrow. "Sor-ry don't wha-t I w-as thinking." He apologized. He quickly closed the lid and attempted to return it.

"No." Dalian replied simply though she accept the box with one hand. She sighed in resignation before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small blue ribbon. She quickly pulled the ribbon through a section in the key and presented it to him.

His eyes widened before he began sputtering excuses. "I- can't . .It's- it's yours!"

She sighed again and bit her cheek, before she began to grumble. "I'm giving it to you, just hurry up and except it already!"

"Thanks." Neville said quietly.

Dalian huffed before she eyed him seriously. "Listen to me, never take it off, . . . eventually you'll understand why." She trailed off looking into the distance.

"Huh?" but hid the key under his shirt anyway.

Dalian spun and faced him. "Now, let's hurry up and get on board. I wasn't kidding earlier with your uncle.

They quickly found themselves a nearly empty compartment just before the train started off, all it contained was a young girl whose head was stuck in a book.

Dalian hummed in approval before moving to get out her own. Trying to act as if for all intents and purposes her whole world hadn't just imploded.

She stopped though when she noticed Neville looking around awkwardly. "What house are you hoping for Neville?"

He looked faintly relieved. "Both of my parents were in Gryffindor, so-"

"Ohhh, I've read all about it!" The girl interrupted. "Gryffindor sounds by far the best! Of course I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. But I really can't image being in anything other than those two houses!"

Dalian waited politely until the girl was done but she kept going anyway. "My name's Hermione Granger. What about you two? Are you from wizarding families? What house do want to go in? Have you tried any spells yet? I've just tried a few simple spells, but they've all worked for me."

Dalian watched Neville sink into his seat intimidated by the younger girl. She raised an eyebrow at the girl's attitude and narrowed her eyes. "Dalian Disward" She said tartly.

"Neville Longbottom." He gave Hermione a nervous smile.

"Well I-" Hermione was cut off when the door abruptly opened.

Dalian had to suppress a groan at the familiar head poking through the door. "Ivy" Alex demanded (whined). "Why didn't you say good bye to dad on the platform? He was looking everywhere for you! He wouldn't let me go until the train nearly left!" He barged into the compartment with his friend, Ron.

Dalian's left eye began to twitch slightly. _Just when I'd hoped to avoid him!_ Alex's eyes scanned the cabin and rested on Hermione. He ignored Neville and addressed her. "And you are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Never heard of any Grangers before."

Her eyes lit upon. "I'm the only witch in my family, but my parents are both dentists."

"Muggleborn then? I hope to see you in Gryffindor."

"I've read all about it!" Here Dalian almost lost her patience as the child began to repeat herself. "Then again I could also go to Ravenclaw. But I've read that Headmaster Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor!"

Ron the boy beside Alex (Dalian knew from one of his-boy-who-lived-and-his-friends-monologs) puffed up his chest and spoke with a great amount of pride. "All of my family have been in Gryffindor too. But Imagine being in Hufflepuff" here he gave Neville a pointed look. "I think I'd just _leave_, I couldn't bear the shame of being a squib_._"

"Now that's not right," Alex said. "Slytherin is by far the worst! All of them are dark wizards in the making. And entire den of evil is festering in the castle. I don't know why Professor Dumbledore allows it. He should just chuck all of them out and be done with it." He spat out venomously.

"So you're willing to judge the majority of people all on the acts of one man? Without even considering other circumstances!" Dalian wanted to wipe the stupid grins right off their faces.

"There is plenty of evidence that people from other houses are capable of your definition of 'evil'. Or have you forgotten that Peter Pettigrew (yes, she went and read up a bit), your father's own best friend I might add and a Gryffindor, was a traitor?"

"What right do you have to judge people based on a small sample? Do you understand anything other than black vs white? Can you even comprehend anything beyond 'its evil' or 'it's good'?" She asked him point blank.

"I'm the Bo-"

"Yes, we're well aware of that. But in that case you should be ashamed of your actions! You've insulted not one but two groups of people. After all since when was loyalty and hard work a bad trait? Where would ambition and intelligence get you if you never did any work? What point is there to courage, if there is no one to stand beside you, or behind you?"

"And as for Slytherin, just what are you planning to do without any ambition or cunning? Laze around all day?"

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Alex roared in response.

"Shut your filthy mouth." Ron defended his friend.

Neville's eyes narrowed and a hard glint entered his eyes. "I think you should leave." He said it quietly, but it echoed so loudly in the room you could have heard a pin drop. There a rigid, inflexible tone to his voice, and Dalian found herself momentarily taken back at the normally quiet boy.

Alex took several deep breaths in an obvious effort to calm himself down but seemed to be failing, it was almost comical.

The he attempted (key word attempted) a cool comeback. "Fine we'll leave." He and Ron turned to the door and walked out, but it seemed he couldn't resist one last barb. "I don't know what dad was thinking, but I can this clearly. I hope you enjoy your stay in the snake den. I'm sure that's where you'll go." Then he slammed the door shut on his way out.

Dalian huffed in annoyance as a distinct frown appeared. "I can't believe you spoke to him like that!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's the-boy-who-lived!"

Dalian turned and raised an unimpressed eyebrow almost as if to say '_so?_' She held the look for a few until Hermione began to squirm in her seat.

"Neville, what does squib mean?" She asked remembering the unfamiliar term.

The previously strong expression faded away, and he looked around awkwardly. "It's someone without magic who was born to a wizarding family. . . .My relatives thought I was one for ages."

"Really? How do you know?" Hermione recovered.

"Well . . . My great uncle Algie pushed me off a pier once but I didn't do any magic." He mumbled "But nothing else really happened until they threw me out a window. I bounced all around and managed to land."

Dalian couldn't stop the horror and dread polling in her mind. _He sounded proud, PROUD! Why is he proud that his relatives tried to kill him? _She closed her eyes. There were times, times just like this when Dalian wished that she had the power to do something.

What they were doing wasn't right, it wasn't anywhere near even acceptable. And this boy held the key. _Dalian's_ key. He had the potential to become her key keeper if she allowed him to.

But the problem was that she couldn't. Introduce Neville to the world of Phantom Books? Especially now? He wouldn't be able to take it. _Baby steps._ She reminded herself. Besides Dalian wasn't sure that he would make a good Key keeper.

There was no doubt that he was a good person but that wasn't enough to earn the title. Keepers had to be a special type of person and they weren't all that common. But first and foremost among the requirements was Dalian's own approval.

The rest of the journey passed in relative silence as night fell. The only exceptions being when the sweets cart came through, but even then it was just a few quick words. And when they had to change into their robes (Neville left).

Dalian hopped of the train, missing the hand that had been there once to assist her. "Firs' years! Firs' years over ear!" The children could see Hagrid towering over all the other students.

"Follow me! Over ear- any more firs' years? Mind yer step!"

They followed Hagrid down a steep path through some trees. At the end the path opened up and gave a magnificent view of a castle presiding over a large lake. Most of the other children squealed in delight.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid announced with a smile.

Neville entered the boat first, then Dalian hitched up her skirts so she could follow him. Hermione unsurprisingly also joined them, but another boy drifted over and climbed in as well.

"Blaise, Zabini." He introduced himself politely though in a mono tone voice. However his eyes lingered on Dalian or more specifically her necklace for a few brief moments then quickly moved on.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid who had a boat entirely to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!" He rapped his knuckles lightly on his boat.

The boats lurched forward as one, then began to glide smoothly across the dark lake. The castle loomed over their heads as they came closer.

"Duck!" Hagrid said as they approached a curtain of ivy.

"Where?" Several of the other students (go ahead and guess which ones) had the audacity to ask, then competing the stupidity they actually stood up.

Now if they had remained seated, they would have been fine. What Hagrid seemed to forget was that not everyone was as tall as himself. Thus none of the students actually had the need to even bow their heads slightly.

A further five minutes was spent by Hagrid hauling all of the children out of the water. "But I told yea to duck." He was heard to mumble. Dalian, Neville, and even Blaise had smiles on their faces, while Hermione just tasked in disapproval.

Finally they left the boats and reached a white pebble covered beach. They followed Hagrid up a couple of flights of granite stairs until they reached a large wooden door. Hagrid simply raised a fist and gave three quick knocks.

Honestly Dalian expected the simple wooden door to be crushed under Hargrid's tremendous strength. But it didn't, and instead swung open to reveal the stern Professor McGonagall.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall. " He beamed.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take things from here." She said primly.

Professor McGonagall guided them into what Dalian guessed was a sort of atrium. To the right was another large door and several hundred voices could be heard from within. "Welcome to Hogwarts" She greeted them.

"The start of term feast will begin shortly, but first you must be sorted into your houses. Now this is very important, while you're here your house will be your family. You will have classes with them, sleep in the house dormitory, and spend your free time in their common room."

"The four houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin" Dalian noticed that she finished on a particularly sour note. "Each house has it's own noble history and has produced outstanding Witches and Wizards. While here your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. I hope that each and every one of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Ceremony will begin shortly I suggest you straighten up a bit." She sighed before pointed her wand and casting a few spells at the students who fell in the lake. "It happens every year." She muttered lowly.

"I shall return shortly, please wait quietly until then." She turned and walked out a side door.

Dalian raised any eyebrow. She could already tell that there was going to be problems between some of the students. And sure enough not even a minute later a fight broke out between Draco Malfoy and his goons with Alex and his lackeys. And yes Dalian did think of them as lackeys.

She shook her head solemnly. "I pity whoever ends up in their houses."

Blaise who had kept close to them, nodded in agreement. "I'm not looking forward to dealing with him for the next seven years. There's no way he won't be a Slytherin, if not then he'd probably go crying to daddy dearest."

A somewhat tall girl with pale blond hair and icy blue eyes approached the group. "You have my sympathies Zabini, I suppose we must all endure him together. I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"Dalian Disward." She smiled, Dalian could probably get along with her.

"And Fred said we'd have to fight a troll!" A red head a few feet away shouted.

"Really?" Daphne muttered somewhat sarcastically.

Neville on the other hand began to tremble at the mere thought. Dalian took a quick glance around the room and sighed. It seemed as though some of the students actually believed him. Hermione had started to whisper about all the spells that she'd learned and how she planned to use them.

Dalian huffed in annoyance before speaking up. "It's obvious they won't do that. First years fighting against a troll? Just what would they expect us to do? Throw our wands at it? We have not yet learned any spells."

"My father made sure I got the best tutors that money could buy. I wouldn't expect a mudblood could kill a troll." (Three guesses who said that.)

Before Dalian could respond, the attention shifted to several other students who had begun screaming in surprise. _Really? Most of them come from magical families and ghosts surprise them? I would have thought them more common in the magical community._ "New students!" The one dressed as a friar seemed to be particularly happy. "About to be sorted then? I hope to see you in Hufflepuff. It was my old house you know."

Dalian's mind on the other hand was whirling. _If he went to a school for Wizardry then why is he a friar? To the best of my knowledge religious and magical parties have never really gotten along._

"We're ready now, come along." The stern voice broke through the crowd effectively shattering the mood.

"Now form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall instructed. They quickly shifted into one long column, Dalian stood in between Neville and Hermione, with Blaise and the other girl behind them.

As they marched in Dalian eyes were immediately drawn to the ceiling. It was almost as if it was made of glass, stars and planets could be seen through the ceiling. But no Dalian quickly squashed that belief when she spotted the nigh invisible rafters.

"Ohhhh! I've read about this!" Hermione squealed and Dalian twitched. _Is that her response for everything?_ "It's bewitched to look like the night sky outside! I've read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._"

"No? It's bewitched? I never would have guessed." Dalian muttered lowly. The other three shot her grins.

Her attention returned to the front of the room as Professor McGonagall pulled a three-legged stool to the front of the dais. On the stool she set an extremely old and ragged looking hat.

Dalian frowned. _Now where have I seen that thing before?_

**So ummm, yeah Hi. . . Oh please don't kill me! I'm really sorry! I meant to have this out ages ago, but well I sort of overloaded myself for my first semester in college. First I would like to thank Fray100 for inspiring me then messaging me to get the chapter done. Thanks ;) Also you might have noticed but Neville doesn't have Trevor, my reasoning behind this is that his relatives are going to be slightly worse than they were in cannon. Honestly though, everyone talks about Harry's home life, but personally I'm shocked that no one talks about Neville's. Don't worry I've also got part of the next chapter done it will be a bit shorter, but it won't take months to get out. Thank you to everyone who's kept up with this story. It really means a lot to me. I hope this was worth the wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dantalian no shoka, each of which belongs to their own respective owners.**

**Dalian's past has never been revealed. What if she was someone the world never thought about? After losing Huey Dalian is visited by several strange men who say that her name is Ivy Potter, sister of the boy-who-lived. And they want her to attend the greatest school for witchcraft in the world. Dalian thinks the entire thing is rather pathetic. Contains Fem!HarryisDalian, past DalianxHuey, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Alive!James**

"An individual has not started living until he can rise above the narrow confines of his individualistic concerns to the broader concerns of all humanity."

― Martin Luther King, Jr.

**The Wizard and the World**

**Chapter 5**

**Chaos in the Hall**

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole room burst into applause as the ratty old hat finished. Neville let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long scroll. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat to be sorted." She paused and looked down at her list. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF AND STOP SHAKING YOU WON'T BE MURDERED IN YOUR SLEEP . . . YET!" The hat screamed. The table to the far right began to cheer as Hannah ran down to join with them.

"Bones, Susan!" Went on to join her friend Hannah after a moments.

"Boot, Terry!" Was the first Ravenclaw, and he was recognized with polite clapping, he was soon joined by "Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Brown, Lavender!" Was welcomed to the Gryffindor table through thunderous applause. Dalian was relatively certain that some of them were actually pounding on the table in joy.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" Dalian paused at the odd name as the girl joined Slytherin, but shrugged it off as just another thing that fell into the 'it just is' category of wizarding society.

"Corner, Michael" Went to Ravenclaw, followed by "Cornfoot, Stephen"

"Crabbe, Vincent" surprisingly went to Slytherin. _House of cunning and ambition really? Him!? What's his ambition, to lick Draco Malfoy's boots for the rest of his life? . . . . He might not be able to think beyond that! Mister Malfoy certainly won't be able to think past strutting around like peacock flaunting his wealth and 'treasured' heritage._

"Disward, Dalian!" Her eyes rose to meet Professor McGonagall's then darted across the table as she walked forward. She ignored the whispering about her appearance. _Let them stare._ Just as the hat was placed on her head her eyes widened in surprise at the familiar figure sitting at the end of the table.

_"__Well, well, well. Now who do we have here? Would you mind lowing the shields? I can't sort you with them." The hat hissed in her ear._

Dalian smiled and then began to whisper as well. "I'm afraid I cannot do that even if I wished to. It would also quite possibly destroy you."

_"__Why?" 'He' sounded suspicious._

Dalian thought back to a nearly forgotten time, far before she had encountered Huey. "Perhaps your master told you about me." Her voice became light and slightly melodic. "I am the gourd, the gourd that houses the world." She silently hoped that at least one of the founders, or someone else at some point had mentioned her.

Dalian and the rest of the students and staff were shocked when the hat began to laugh out loud. _"__As if I could ever forget that phrase. Allow me formally welcome you to Hogwarts __Black Biblioprincess, custodian of the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian housing 900,666 phantom books."_

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

_"__Since you're a special case, I suppose you can call me Allistor, my lady." He consented. "You might want to be careful, though most have forgotten there are still a few families in the wizarding world who recall the dangers and majesty of Phantom Books."_

_"_Truly_?"_

_"__Unless I'm very much mistaken I'll be sorting several of their younger members this year. I will however advise you to keep this from Dumbledore. It's likely he wouldn't understand the true magnitude of what he's dealing with and just label it as 'dark' and 'dangerous'. He, has a bit of an issue a personal crusade if you will against anything he deems dark._

Dalian huffed in agreement, it wouldn't do to get caught off guard. She paused before she asked, "Just how did Crabbe get into Slytherin the renowened evil house of cunning snakes?"

_"__Well . . . " He sounded somewhat ashamed. "There are certain . . Contracts to ensure vassal families get sorted into specific houses." He paused. "Then again that's all meaningless unless the young Malfoy heir is a Slytherin."_

Dalian could practically hear the gears whirling in his nonexistent head. "So you place students, instead of sorting them? Not to mention the great houses themselves are surprisingly narrow in their views. I mean what's going to happen if someone comes along who doesn't have any on the traits? Or for that matter all of them?"

_Allistor gave his loudest 'hat-sigh'. "Yes, I suppose that could happen someday, but usually they've already decided. And while I do sort some, I must place so many others. Most of the children who come in here already know where they want to go, and have convinced themselves that it's who they are" He sighed again. " . . . It'll probably be fixed later, but until then perhaps I'll drive Hogwarts mad for a bit." He descended into a fit of giggles. "I've been feeling a bit bored lately anyways."_

"And what better to alleviate boredom that to shake up the status quo?"

_"__Do stop by, sitting around coming up with songs all year gets a bit dull."_

"I'll try my best." Dalian smiled at image Alex would no doubt make when he was sorted.

_"__Well, for the Black Reading Princess there's only one place you could truly go, there's really no compromise . . . "_THE BEST DAMN RAVENCLAW SINCE ROWENA_!" Allistor's voice roared through the hall._

Her new house didn't even really bother clapping for her, they just stared slack jawed at the girl whose apparent existence was an insult to their idol. Dalian for her part simply took her place at the Ravenclaw table with a small smile, ignoring some of the other outright murderous expressions on her other housemates.

Neville felt faint, she'd probably never even bother talking to him again. How could she? He'd known that she was smart and loved books, as proved by the mountain she'd been carrying when they'd first met. But to have the sorting hat praise her as the second coming of Rowena Ravenclaw? He was so sure that he'd put on the hat and just sit there until Professor McGonagall yanked it off and confirmed that he was a squib.

Up at the head table the Headmaster looked a bit green to those who would have bothered to look. He'd known there was a chance of the girl heading to Ravenclaw, but to see it was a different thing indeed. With her outside of Gryffindor it'd take different methods to subtly sweep her under his wing.

But then again it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it could have been so much worse. After all having the boy-who-lived's sister in Ravenclaw could bring in more people to his cause. Not to mention having an intelligent witch to use, she would surely be of assistance to Alex.

But what troubled him was the hat's last words. To his knowledge the sorting hat had never said something like that in the entire millennium since the school had been founded. If she truly had that sort of potential, the ability to rival Rowena, then young Ivy might prove hard to control.

He would have to cautious and subtle. _Thankfully Miss Alvey accepted my invitation, with her, James and Alex around it shouldn't be that difficult. _After all what girl could refuse her father? He was also certain that in time she would be calling herself Ivy Potter again. _The problem will no doubt lie in ensuring she does not learn too much._

If the girl did somehow manage to work a few things out then it could damage all his carefully laid plans.

The next student was almost immediately sorted into Hufflepuff, a Flinch-Fletchley and a Finnigan, Seamus to Gryffindor. Dalian watched with intrigue as Hermione Granger went up to the stool. She was certain that the girl had love for learning that rivaled her own, yet she was also blinded by what she read.

It seemed to Dalian that she believed that the world could be explained, and experienced purely in books. A slight frown marred her face as she resigned herself to at least the next year with the girl.

Time passed. A minute, then five. Dalian wasn't quite sure what was taking so long, yes she had as well but that was only because she had been having a pleasant conversation with Allistor. If Dalian hadn't known better she'd have said the child was actually arguing against her sorting.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! GRYFFINDOR! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

Hermione squealed in joy and leapt off the stool and practically ran over to the Gryffindor table.

Dalian blinked. _Well that was unusual._

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall both had small smiles, and though their reasoning was different they both had but one thought. _She'll do so well in Gryffindor._

Finally Professor McGonagall called out, "Longbottom, Neville!"

He nervously made his way up to the stool. What if his uncle was right? Subconsciously his hands clenched around his father's wand. Neville was well aware that he wasn't brave like his parents, what would they say now if they could see him? Would they shake their heads in disgust for protecting a failure like him?

The young boy's legs shook with terror each step and his heart nearly froze as Professor McGonagall slipped the hat onto his head. At the time he would have never understood it, but almost instinctively his turned towards the mass of blue and bronze.

From across the hall their eyes met, and he was temporarily taken back by the resolve he saw there. _You're fine I'm right here with you, I believe in you._ The words weren't spoken as much as they were felt.

_"__Ahhh yes now what do we have here?"_ Neville jumped but thankfully didn't fall of the stool at the voice in his ear. _"__Ohhhh how very interesting, so you've met her then? And you've got the key, it looks like things won't be getting boring around here anytime soon!"_

"Uuh, um ex..cuse me, but why is the key important?" Neville asked, he had the strangest feeling that Dalian wouldn't tell him.

_" __. . . Listen to me kid, you'll do fine. As for the key you'll understand when the time comes."_

Neville hoped it was true, even just talking to Dalian was a blessing he'd never counted on. _ "__I know just where to put you. True you have the courage to stand up for what's right, but it's driven from something else, true loyalty to others. It's something that's become rarer these days. . . . . . . . ._HUFFLEPUFF!" _The hat's volume easily surpassed that of when he was sorting Dalian._

_"__A word of advice before you go, the connections that you forge now will never waver and last your entire life. You're not alone any more Neville."_

Neville faintly got to his feet, just what was it talking about? In another universe he might have felt crushing disappointment at the thought of not being in Gryffindor like his parents. Here however all he could think about was Dalian's speech on the train. Maybe, just maybe he didn't have to follow in their footsteps.

He almost took a step towards his new table before he caught sight of Dalian again. She was gesturing to his head and mouthing something. As Professor McGonagall removed the hat he faintly realized he'd been about to walk off with it.

Dalian sighed in relief as Neville sat down, the boy seemed to have enough issues already. She most definitely did not want to add embarrassing himself in front of the whole school to his list. She'd seen his face when he went up there, the terror, shame, and his absolute stoicism as to what was about to come.

McGonagall merely continued as if nothing was wrong, sorting a 'MacDougal, Morag' into Ravenclaw. The problem, if it could even be called that was when she called for Malfoy to be sorted.

The boy sauntered up to the stool in a manner reminiscent of her 'brother', as Professor McGonagall placed Allistor top his head, Dalian could have sworn she'd seen a blood thirsty grin for a moment.

The hat had barely touched his head before it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"How dare you, you filthy piece of rubbish! How dare you sort me into Gryffindor!? I'm a Malfoy you can't do this to me!"

"I think you'll find that I can, Heir Malfoy" Allistor's smug voice floated through the hall.

Everything seemed to stop for a brief moment. Even the older students who knew of his family looked horrified, most of the teachers had similar reactions.

Then the hall burst out in protest. With Gryffindor in the lead and surprisingly the usually quiet Slytherin was also making a lot of noise.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"DON'T WORRY HE'LL BE GONE BY MORNING!"

"WE'RE NOT HAVING A DEATH EATER IN OUR HOUSE!"

"THROW OUT THAT OLD HAT IT'S OBVIOUSLY MALFUNCTIONING!"

"BLOOD TRAITORS! HOW DID YOU RIG THE SORTING!?"

And finally "MY FATHER WILL HEAR OF THIS!" unsurprisingly Draco Malfoy's protest was drowned out by all the others.

"ENOUGH!'" Dumbledore roared as neon pink fireworks leapt from his wand tip. This wasn't good, the Malfoy heir should have gone to Slytherin like the rest of his family. Albie would never hear the end of it otherwise. Not to mention the fit Severus would have.

"Everyone please calm down, Mr. Malfoy please take a seat at the Gryffindor table for now. I'll personally deal with this once the feast is over." And if Dumble's voice was laced with a mild wordless, wandless compulsion charm then no one would ever know.

Malfoy looked like he wanted to object and pitch a fit right there but, he wisely decided to retreat. Even if everyone at the Gryffindor table avoided him by a 3-meter radius. With the silence in the hall even a whole table away Dalian could hear him muttering about 'blood-traitors' and 'plots against purebloods'. She merely smiled at his misfortune. He truly seemed like a brash child, he wasn't subtle, or ambitious. So yes he actually did fit quite well into the stereotypical Gryffindor.

At the front of the room Professor McGonagall lips were pursed as she weakly called out the next name. And with every passing student that went to Slytherin it seemed that her mood only worsened, though she tried to hide it.

Finally coming across a name that she knew well, Professor McGonagall's face lit up in a rare true smile. "Potter, Alexander!"

Dalian watched as her 'brother' in much the same manner as Malfoy arrogantly walked forwards. The little brat even had his chest pushed out and an enormous confidante smile on his face. Watching him, Dalian felt that she could understand Allistor a bit better. The poor (hat?) had to put up with that kind of thing every year.

What most people, Dalian included didn't catch was the way his face fell once Alex had been under for a minute. Then five. It seemed that he was quickly becoming the-boy-who-lived-under-a-hat.

Then finally Allistor announced, "SLYTHERIN!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?"

"Thunk" Professor McGonagall sunk to the floor in a dead faint, though she was ignored.

"I'm THE MERLIN DAMNED BOY-WHO-LIVED YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" With that the brat actually tore the ratty old hat off of his head on threw it on the floor. Alex paused for a fraction of a seconded before a truly evil smile worked it's way onto his face.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT ME WITH THE SLIMY SNAKES AND DEATH EATERS!"

He jumped off the stool and used the momentum to land directly on the hat. Or at least he would have if Fawkes hadn't sensed it's one friend's peril and scoped him up before Alex landed.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU OVER SIZED FLAMING CHICKEN!"

Dalian watching in wonder as the Phoenix merely shook it's head and moved up higher.

"HE'S RIGHT!" Oh, it seemed that the other students had finally come to. Various protests came out from all of the houses this time. It would seem the population of Hogwarts was pretty upset about the sorting of their darling boy. Well that's too bad.

The chess master placed the elder wand to his throat and cast the most powerful sonorous he could. "_SILENCE!_"

Dumbledore quickly walked around the table to reach his young protégé_ (pawn)._ The boy needed his assistance this disaster couldn't be allowed to go on any longer. Poor young Alex's temper had gotten the best of him again, he'd need to do damage control later.

"My dear boy," The Headmaster placed his arms on the young martyr's shoulders, though he didn't calm down. "I'm sure that the sorting hat has only been hit with a confundus charm. A troubling prank, but harmless. I'm sure had that not happened you would have been sorted into Gryffindor, my boy."

"Who do you think did it professor?" Alex grinded his teeth, they'd made a fool out of him. Alex would _never_ forgive them. He smiled as he remembered all the pranking ideas his father and godfather had given him. _Yes, that one will do nicely. I'll show them all! How dare they make fun of the-boy-who-lived! I'm a Hero! Slytherin will pay for this!_

"Well my boy, I'm not quite sure. However I do have a guess." Here Dummy the Great let his eyes wander over to the Slytherin table, clearly stating that he thought them responsible. He just completely ignored or forgot, the fact that Malfoy had been 'missorted' earlier.

"I'm sure no one blames you for this harmless prank, go head and take your place at the Gryffindor table." The old codger turned his eye-twinkle up full blast so that the child would obey him.

No one noticed that Malfoy gave a high pitched indignant shriek at the table in question.

So order restored and all the problems solved Dimbles announced that the sorting would continue, after of course he collected the errant hat from his wonderful familiar, and helped poor Minerva to her feet. Perhaps she'd had a heat stroke? Either way she was a necessary figure, thus need his care. It also seemed as though his charm had worked, after he 'fixed' the hat all of the students went where they should have.

As the applause from young Ronald's _(*Cough* Blaise)_ sorting died away, the Supreme Mugwarp stood and faced his beloved pupils _(Sheep in training)._

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! It will no doubt be very exciting and rewarding for us all! I would like to say a few quick words before we begin our feast. Here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!" and with that one of the oldest and 'wisest' _humans_ sank back down into his gilded throne.

_Is he calling us fat, stupid children? That we are merely copies of our parents, and he, He the great Albus Dumbledore will show use the better way?_ Dalian nearly lost herself to rage, not in over 200 years had she ever felt so insulted. And what made it worse was the fact that none of the other students seemed to get the message behind the old goat's words. Merely passing them off as 'eccentric'. Did they not understand what he was saying? He'd just insulted the entire student population with those remarks!

_(I'm serious here go look it up. I'm not quite sure what J.K was thinking here.)_

Dalian had to be physically shaken before she would respond to any of her housemates. "So you name's Dalian right? Where are you from? What do your parents do? I mean you're a muggleborn right?" Asked a particularly nosy boy named Terry Boot.

Dalian pursed her lips, it wouldn't do to have other people become suspicious about her. "They were book collectors." She relented hoping the house known for it's brains would catch her message and not ask any further.

"Oh, so you have a lot of rare books then?" At this everyone else nearby seemed to lean in and gaze at her like a snake would a mouse.

That is to say, Dalian spent the rest of the feast dodging questions from people who seemed to make it their mission to obtain her books and glaring at the woman seated at the staff table. That was something Dalian would never allow. _As if I'd allow these bratty children to touch MY books!_

"Ahem – there are just a few short words I would like to say, before you go off. First years should note that we have the Forbidden Forest, and as the name states, it is forbidden to enter. Although some of our more adventurous students will tell you otherwise." Here Albus stopped to wink at the wonderful Weasley twins, they brought about plenty of laughter to the castle. It was also important that he connect with the students.

Dalian's eyes widened in shock. _He can't be serious. Does he even have any idea -?_

"Mr. Filch our wonderful caretaker has asked me to remind you all yet again, that no magic is to be used in the corridors, as teachers will issue detentions to students they catch. Please keep that in mind.

_Oh, my lord he's serious. What the-?_

"Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term anyone interested in supporting their house should contact Madame Hooch. I'm sure that each and every last one of you will do us proud!"

_Is it me? Am I the only one reading the subtext? Is this some sort of mind-control?_

"And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Dalian mentally face palmed at the nervous laughter. _You stupid fool! Now pretty much everyone will be trying to go there! I hope it's really not that dangerous, or you really could get someone killed!_

"And now on a much happier note, let us sing the school song that I created before we go to bed!" Dumbledore flicked his wand and a stream of bubble font letters came out and rose in the air.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune! . . . And off we go!"

Dalian's horror rose to a fever pitch as the entire school, as one began to sing a truly horrendous monstrosity that would never, ever be called music.

_"__Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts._

_Teach us something please,_

_Weather we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads need filling,-"_

_. . . . . . . . .Forget the year I won't last a month._

**Hello everyone, I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. Consider this my little Valentine's Day gift to you all. Oh and RundelhousXIsuzu, still a better love story than Twilight. ****On the brightside, I've updated once for the past three weeks! Seriously though, college is kicking my ass demanding attention. It seems like every time I finish all my work I turn around and there's more to be done. I think I overloaded my courses, again. I'll probably be alternating between updating this and 'Beneath the Shadow of High Justice'. And yes, Dalian is currently having a major freak-out session over the wizarding world. Until next time,**

* * *

**Oh before I forget, Ahem**

**I had a whole rant written hear about the people stealing stories, but then I checked the websites and found them gone. So it's one victory for us!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dantalian no shoka, each of which belongs to their own respective owners.**

**Dalian's past has never been revealed. What if she was someone the world never thought about? After losing Huey Dalian is visited by several strange men who say that her name is Ivy Potter, sister of the boy-who-lived. And they want her to attend the greatest school for witchcraft in the world. Dalian thinks the entire thing is rather pathetic. Contains Fem!HarryisDalian, past DalianxHuey, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Alive!James**

**The Wizard and the World**

**Chapter 6**

**The Aftermath**

"First years? First years this way please!" Dalian turned around to see a tall young teen with pale golden hair. She wore the same blue and bronze colors of the Ravenclaw table with a small 'P' badge sewn into her blouse.

"You all heard Penny, this way to the Ravenclaw tower!" A young man about the same age as the girl looked around to confirm that all the first years were present. "Right I'm Robert Hilliard your 5th year Perfect and this lovely lady," He gestured to her with his hand. "Is Penelope Clearwater my whimsical partner."

"Oh stop that." The 5th year perfect lightly smacked her partner's hand away. "You know I'm taken."

"Yeah, by someone who's as rigid and plain as a plank of wood. Actually Wood would be the better choice!" Penelope was ushering the children to the stairs, but stopped to throw a poisonous glare back at her partner.

"Well at least some of us don't have to pay for company."

"What does she mean by that?" One of the young ravens latched on to Hilliard's robes to catch his attention.

"Well . . . -when, er. . . "

"Yes, explain to the little Ravens Robert." Penelope Clearwater laughed. They'd get it in a few years, no harm in saying something they wouldn't understand or find in the library for now. Rather let them drive themselves insane trying to find the answer, because they were Ravenclaws. Relentless pursuit of information was their very nature!

Robert jerked forward as he was pulled by one of the students demanding an answer. He looked at Penelope in desperation. Okay, Penny you win. I'm sorry okay? Just-please! Call them off!"

"Okay little ravens, that's enough. Come over here by the stairs and I'll lead us to the Ravenclaw tower" Penelope smiled as Dalian huffed. _What a waste of time_.

And up the stairs they went, the Perfects in particular making sure that they chose a different route from the boisterous Gryffindors. Not that they'd be able to get into their common room in the first place, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. The muggles actually came up with a few useful sayings from time to time.

"Be sure to jump the 12th step, and always always watch out for Peeves." Robert advised the children as they climbed the marble staircase. "You'll know him on sight I guarantee it. Don't ever listen to his advice. I swear the Gryffindors turn up late every years solely because of him!"

Dalian merely followed along, not to overwhelmed by everything (Talking/moving portraits, changing staircases), nor dragging her feet and yawning like some of her housemates. Privately she was concerned about Neville. He was so shy, -likely abused at home. And now he was by himself.

Then again Hufflepuff was the house of Loyalty and the one that was reportedly most like a family. Lacking the backstabbing politics of Slytherin, the rowdiness of Gryffindor, or the competitive academic mania that Ravenclaws were supposed to possess.

Still, it would not do for Neville to continue on like this. Dalian had seen potential when he'd silenced her 'brother' on the train. That resolute, silent confidence. Likely that was what he would have been like if the poor boy had grown up in a more normal household.

But he hadn't. And his family would rue that day, because she refused, refused to pull a meek child into the sphere she inhabited. He would be slaughtered, and that was not an understatement.

So, the meekness would have to go. Along with most of his relatives given the chance (She would just politely donate a book anonymously to little Neville's family, maybe . . . . ).

The murderous thoughts were cut off (fortunately for Neville's family) as the group arrived at the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower. Dalian raised an eyebrow. _Another plain wall? The only difference here is the material and the addition of an eagle statue. Wait if it's Ravenclaw, why is the house symbol and eagle?_

"Now listen up Ravenlings! This here is the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower, and unlike all the other houses we don't have a set password." Robert smiled viciously (Perhaps Slytherin in-laws?) and moved to the side.

All of a sudden the eagle statue came to life and asked, "_A girl is sitting in a house at night that has no lights on at all. There is no lamp, no candle, nothing. Yet she is reading. How?"_

Both Perfects smiled and looked around obviously waiting for one of the new students to answer the riddle. But as murmurs grew it quickly became apparent that the children had no idea how to answer.

_Oh for the love of-!_ Dalian scowled then sighed in despair. House of the intelligent? Ha! And she would have to put up with these people for the next year (because it was quickly becoming apparent that her time would be better spent elsewhere).

"The woman was reading braille." Dalian answered for them, as she had many braille books herself. Well it was either braille or quipu and given that this was Britian. . . .

"What's that?" One of the boys with blond hair asked, probably a pureblood. Though he still scowled at Dalian. Second coming of Rowena Ravenclaw his-

"It's raised writing so that even blind people can read." A girl near the front of the group answered before Dalian could.

"And you are?" Penelope directed the question the girl.

"Lisa Turpin." She gave a slight smile.

The Perfect nodded and ushered the children up a narrow winding staircase made of rode iron. Dalian felt her breath catch as they entered the common room part of the tower. She would never admit to nearly squealing.

Books. Loads, and piles, and shelves, and mounds of books . . . .

The wonderful common room was decorated tastefully in blue and bronze, but not so much that it looked tacky. There was a beautiful marble statue over by another set of stairs. But the books. Those were the important part!

_Maybe Hogwarts won't be so horrible to bear after all._

"Welcome to Ravenclaw!" The tiny professor whom Dalian had seen earlier at the table greeted them. She swore he was part goblin based on his appearance alone.

"I'm Filius Flitwick, your Charms professor." The small man smiled warmly, but his eyes gleamed with a raven's intelligence. "Our house was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw alongside the other four founders. We pride ourselves on our knowledge and creativity. Should you find yourself with a problem do not hesitate to approach an older house member or myself at a reasonable time. After classes are done for the day I hold office hours until supper. Also I'll be meeting with each of you individually at the end of the month to see how you're all settling in. Curfew for younger years is at 10 pm. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor Flitwick." Dalian and the others chimed back at him.

"Good. I'm looking forward to this year. Now It's late and you're all very tired no doubt. So past me-" Here Flitwick stepped to the side a gestured towards the statue. "Boys on the left, and young ladies on the right."

While most of the students surged forward at the Perfects and Professor's urging, Dalian stood to the back. She had something to see to before she could rest.

"Professor Flitwick?" Dalian asked once the majority of her year mates were gone.

"Yes, Miss-?"

"Dalian, Dalian Disward." He nodded and Dalian took that as a cue to proceed. "I was wondering how I might-"

* * *

In the overly gaudy Headmaster's office,

"Now, now my boy. There's no need to be so concerned over the mis-sorting." Dumbles turned the eye twinkle up full blast as he looked at young Alex.

"But sir! Those slimy snakes have to be punished!"

"Alex! That's quite enough out of you young man! I'll not have such language!" It seems as though Professor McGonagall had recovered enough to scold her student during the semi-staff meeting. Which had been called in great haste after the child of her favorite pupils sorting.

"Just like his father." Snape (Greasy stalker, git) sneered. "I'll have you in detention for that!"

"Severus, come now. It's the very first night. Alex didn't mean it, did you my boy?" Dumbledore turned on his chair (THRONE!) and indicated that Alex should respond.

"Of course I'm sorry . . . . ._That you're a greasy haired Death Eater not fit to lick my boots!_ Alex no doubt thought himself clever for answering the last bit in his head. It had already grated on his pride but he knew Dumbledore would never let him leave till he did.

Why was the man so forgiving of the evil that was Slytherin? When Alex was Minister he'd just have anyone who was sorted into Slytherin chucked out of England (Because killing them was not something the Boy-who-lived should do).

Dumbledore smiled, but Snape just sneered and mumbled something about favoritism. "Incidentally Alex, how are you getting along with your sister?"

The whole room held it's breath at the goat's seemingly innocent question. McGonagall looked about ready to cry, though whether it was from joy or relief he couldn't tell. Snape the greasy git just sneered even harder. His dad had been right that was the only emotion the great dungeon bat was capable of expressing.

_Of course he asked about Ivy. Ivy this! Ivy that! Why is everything about her now! I'm the-boy-who-lived! Savior of Britain and the Wizarding world! Just what makes that little snake(Raven) so special? She's practically dark anyway sticking up for those death eaters! . . . Wait. What if she was the one who . . . _

"I don't like her sir." Alex attempted to be slightly diplomatic. His mentor had no idea how much of his opinion on that stupid little girl he was holding back. Nor would the old man listen if Alex told him his suspicions. Especially with that slimy Death Eater in the room.

Then suddenly Alex got an idea. A wonderful, awful, nasty idea. He had fiercely resist yelling out. That brat would be out of Hogwarts before the end of the week! She would pay for humiliating him! And for making their, HIS! Father forget about him!

"How so? I know it was a bit of a surprise (Understatement of the century Dumbbells) to learn that you had a twin sister, but you're family." The Headmaster smiled warmly for he had come to love what he'd lost (Really!?) in his younger sister. Although he wasn't really close with his brother . . . .

"Well sir, it's . . . " Here Alex turned away and made a great deal out of refusing to answer. "I just, get this weird feeling around her you know? Like something's not quite right."

The old goat's eyes lost their twinkle as they widened in horror. He'd been careful about the girl, but never in his wildest imagination did he suspect that she might be-

"I think . . My sister, might be dark sir. I mean it really hurts to be around her. And I'm worried about dad. He just hasn't been himself lately." He turned to the Headmaster and set his face to full puppy-eye mode (He was a celebrity after all!). "I don't know what to do!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, even as his two most trusted subordinates began to utter their protests. Was it possible? He knew the girl was cold from his own interactions. Not to mention the child seemed to have a good grasp on the wizarding world. Far too used to it to be a raised in the same way as a muggleborn. Not to mention there was the strange proclamation of the Sorting Hat.

What had happened that night ten years ago? Where had little Ivy gone? Had she been abducted and raised in secret by supporters of the dark? Unlikely, but not impossible. Either way young Ivy's guardian Ms. Viola Alvey was in the castle. He'd have to keep a close watch on her.

Dumbledore did not doubt Alex's words. He knew that the curse scar was likely to contain a fragment of Tom's power, even if he could never get an accurate reading on it. And for the boy to say that I've made him uncomfortable, and that James had been acting odd, was concerning. It was a matter he would have to discreetly look into.

He prayed that young Ivy had not gone down that dark path. And if she had . . He would merely pull her back into the light again.

Fawkes and the Sorting Hat sighed as they watched the human's conversation. They were probably going to meddle in something far beyond their control. And it would come back to bite them. Especially when the new guardian came into his own.

. . . . . .Draco Malfoy's 'mis-sorting' was conveniently forgotten by the Hogwarts staff, including his own godfather. He simply followed Slytherin house to the dungeons that night and stayed there. Kicking Crabbe out of a nice warm bed was an unexpected bonus.

**Okay, here it is. Merry Christmas, or whatever else you celebrate. I didn't think I was going to make this in time, but I did. It's a bit short than usual but things will start to pick up soon. And yes that means that I'll be updating again, soon. Hopefully. No promises here. On a brighter note I'll be graduating summa cum laude this spring, all my hard work paid off! Now I just have to endure one more semester at community college, then! More college . . .T-T No Neville this chapter he'll show up next time. Oh and here's all the data for Dalian's wand, have fun with that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported. Now that things have calmed down a bit, I'll try to start responding to all of them again. I know I'm going to enjoy reading all of your speculations. Until next time,**

**Acacia**

A very unusual wand wood, which I have found creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. This sensitivity renders them difficult to place, and I keep only a small stock for those witches or wizards of sufficient subtlety, for acacia is not suited to what is commonly known as 'bangs-and-smells' magic. When well-matched, an acacia wand matches any for power, though it is often underrated due to the peculiarity of its temperament.

**Black Walnut**

A beautiful dark wood, this wand is more decorative than Dark, and is actually a strong Light wood- black walnuts produce a chemical that kills poisonous plants of the Nightshade family

**Feisty**

Neither stiff nor flexible, but has a mind of it's own often adding more to spells then the owner wants in amounts of power used

**Veela Hair**

Veela wands are temperamental like the creatures they come from, and are considered too volatile for a decent wand core in many circles. However, some wizards, particularly those with Veela blood, enjoy the boost it gives to outdoorsy magics, divinations, and Charms. The veela's inherent intelligence makes finding these wands among the non-Veela blooded most common in Ravenclaw. _Occasionally a wand will be made with more than one of a particular core, or with a combination of two cores._

**Thestral Tail Hair**

Thestral wands generally produce strong magic but only when the wielder understands themselves. If the wielder does not know themselves or loses themselves than their spells will suffer. When the wielder knows themselves than this wand can create very strong spells. The thestral wands work very well for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. The Thestral wands are very temperamental and rare to find with Wizards and Witches of today. The most common thestral hair wands are found with Ravenclaws and very rarely with Hufflepuffs.


End file.
